


Beyond the Vortex

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Book covers or other pictures (size shown is the story size, not the image size)





	Beyond the Vortex

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Beyond the Vortex by Cerulean Blue - Dustjacket

  
Dustjacket by [Jo B.](mailto:)

| 

Beyond the Vortex  
by Cerulean Blue

_Rating:_ NC-17  
_Keywords:_ M/Sk M/K UST  
  
---|---  
_Summary:_ This is an Alternative Universe Story. Mulder is sucked into an alternate universe, where Krycek and Skinner alternates give him a hard time.   
This story was greatly inspired by Peta Caldwell's "Holding Out for a Hero," Anna's "A Little Lost Fox,"Jo B.'s "Life From the Ashes," and Di Ann's "Painful X-periences" series. History of Sedona courtesy of "Ultimate Arizona."   
WARNING! SLASH. This story contains sexual interaction between two men, turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. **NONCONSENSUAL SEX!!!!** This is a fantasy along the lines of Anne Rice's Beauty series, but please don't read this if the subject offends you! 


End file.
